The Knights of Burgress
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Modern AU. Seven years ago Tadashi Hamada forced Hiro Hamada, Hiccup Horrendious Haddock the third, Jack Frost, and Elsa Winters to join the Glee Club. Now in the wake of his death, they're all reunited and back in Burgress. Will they remember their pasts, or will they move on? Major crossover, took some insparation from Glee


**Hey guy's sorry it's been a while, I've been dealing with family issues. My grandmother who was like a second mother to me passed away this morning and I still haven't cried yet so it'll hit me hard when I say goodbye for the final time.**

* * *

_**Summary: Jack, Elsa, Hiccup, and Hiro all went to high school together and have gone their separate ways, until Hiro's brother dies and brings them all back together. Major crossover through Disney and Dreamworks, kind of took some insparation from Glee.**_

* * *

_Proleague_

_Burgress, Pennsylvania_

_Present day_

In a small town in Pennsylvania, four people compleately oblivious, walked into the high school they all went to for the first time in years. A young man with a robot and four other people walked in together, a young man with a blonde haired girl walked in together, a white haired young man in a blue letterman jacket walked in, and a young woman with platinum blonde hair wearing a blue leather jacket walked in with a strawberry blonde haired girl and a tall young man. They all made their way to the one room they never thought they'd ever be in again. The choir room.

"How long has it been since you have been in here Hiro?" the robot asked.

"Too long, Baymax," Hiro replied. "The last time I was in here was after finals my senior year." Hiro and his friends opened the door to reveal some students in there, along with his old teacher Mrs. Fitzherbert, although the last time he was there she was only engaged and still went by Ms. Corona.

"Hiro? Is that you?" she asked. Hiro smiled and nodded. Mrs. Fitzherbert walked over and gave him a big hug. "How are you? I heard you were in Sanfransokyo when you got the call?" It was true, Hiro did live in Sanfransokio. He went to college at SFIT with his friends, although nobody knew it but they were also the vigalantie group known to the rest of the world as Big Hero Six.

"I'm okay, have you heard from any of the others?" he replied.

"No, I haven't. But it looks like they all got the message," she told him, nodding to the door. There stood his three best friends who've known him since he was four and they were eight. Hiccup Horrendious Haddock the third, the brains of the group, was a tall young man with semi-long aburn hair. He was the son of the current mayor of Berk, a small town in Minnesota, that he moved to after graduating from Burgress High three years ago. Then there was Jack Frost, the clown of the group. He tried to letter in as much as he could and didn't want to be thought of as wierd, but when you have pale skin all year and you have silver-white hair, it's kind of hard not to be wierd. Jack was the son of Maxwell Frost, the owner and CEO of Frost Industries. Finally there was Elsa Winters, the leader of the group. She was the outcast when they were apart, she had moved to America with her sister Anna when she was eight so they could get a good education. She could hardly speak English when she arrived, but they all worked on that. Now she's training to take over her own father's company Winters International. Inside the halls of Burgress High, they're known as one thing, and one thing only. The Knights of Burgress.

"Hey Hiro, how are you?" Hiccup asked him.

"I'm fine, I have my SFIT friends to thank," Hiro answered, gesturing to them.

"You know, Tadashi was our friend to, you can always talk to us," Jack said.

"I know, but it's just so hard, considering that we're all located across the globe," he replied, looking to Elsa who smiled. "I never thought I'd be in here again though."

"We have him to thank for that, Hiro," Elsa said. "That and our own stupidity as Freshmen," she added. Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

_Burgress High, Burgress, Pennsylvania_

_Seven Years Ago_

"Hey! Put me down Tadashi!"

"Yeah, we didn't do anything!"

"It was Pitchs' fault!"

"I was trying to stop it!"

"ENOUGH!" Tadashi Hamada yelled, putting his little brother down. "I don't care who's fault it is, you're all in trouble. I told everyone I'd look out for you and help you adjust this year and that's what I'm doing," he said.

"Come on Tadashi, we're kids. Just let us have a little fun," Hiro told his older brother.

"You're in High School Hiro, one step away from being adults. And I need you to stay out of trouble, but I suppose you can have fun while doing that," Tadashi answered.

"Oh, and what do you have in mind, oh wise one?" Jack asked with a smirk. Tadashi smiled and opened the door.

"Aw man, you've gotta be kidding me," Hiccup said.

"I can't do this!" Elsa cried. "I wouldn't last one minute!"

"Oh, you can and you will. Welcome to Glee Club."

* * *

**There you go, first chapter up. I'm taking one day off from school this week, plus the day of my grandmothers funeral which will probably be Thursday so hope my friends don't miss me that much.**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
